Hide from the Fangirls
by Sakuraloveanimes
Summary: Tsuna hunted by fangirls. Thats it, I suck...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi this is my first story so if it stinks I am sorry.

If you have a question please ask me.

I DO NOT own KHR or any part of it.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

All of the members of the KHR crew were together (Do not ask why.) in a Vongola gathering, it was quiet until Tsuna's Hyper intuition heard something.

Tsuna: Something is not right.

Gokudera: What is it Judaime?

Yamamoto: Yes, what is it?!

Tsuna" Turning pale ": It's…..

Hibary, Varia and Mukuro: What?!

Tsuna: FANGIRLS, run for your lives!!!!

Fangirls: We came fore you!!!

Tsuna: NNNNOOOO, the last time "you were here for us" I was stuck to a bed and if Xanxus didn't hate me enough to kill me himself I wouldn't survive!

Fangirls: Yes, and we came to capture you again so we can perform the "All x27" plan!!

KHR "paled because they knew what that meant": Noooooo!!

Tsuna "Already a mile away and still running": You will never catch me alive!!

Fangirls: We will catch you with a jet pack!

Tsuna "Starts fling with Dying will mode": No, because I made something just in case you came back!

Tsuna called his friends to join him and they all go after him, until he stopped in front of a mansion with blocked windows and a security door. He quickly inserted the code and took them all in. When they were all in, he closed the door and inserted another code.

Squalo: VVVOOOOIIII, HOW DO WE SURVIVE IN HERE????!!!!

Tsuna: We have maddens that took the "am I a Fangirl" test and passed, we all have food for at least twenty years, we have a pool, a Jacuzzi, a tennis court and more.

Reborn: And how about the Fangirls, won't they get in?

Tsuna: No, I planed for this so they won't get in. Don't worry.

Xanxus: Thank good for that.

Tsuna: There is only one problem….

Yamamoto: Ha, ha, what problem?

Tsuna: Lussuria come forth. "Lussuria got up and was now in front of Tsuna"

Lussuria: What is it honey?

Tsuna: No raping us in our sleep. And that goes fore all of you specially you Mukuro!

Mukuro: What gave you that impression young Vongola?

Tsuna: This. (Points at a signed letter that had written on it "I am going to rape you in your sleep. Love Mukuro." They all looked scared at Mukuro.)

Mukuro: I did try but you wouldn't let me. "Pout".

Bel: Ushishishi, I am going to bed.

Gokudera: Yes, I am pretty sleepy.

Tsuna: Me to, all of you have your own rooms with your name written on them. I will sleep in the first floor so that I can guard you all. There are tree more floors.

Tsuna walks in to his room and goes to sleep.

It was now one in the morning and Tsuna heard something in the hallway. He got out of bed quickly because he thought it was Byakuran going to the kitchen or someone else.

What he saw in the hallway was far worse then Byakuran, when he saw the Fangirl he immediately hid himself in the bedroom. In the bedroom he called with a special phone designed by Spanner to alert only the bedrooms above, when they all picked up there was a lot of mess because of the late hour.

On the phone:

Xanxus: You better have a god explanation for disturbing me brat!

Bel: A prince needs his beauty sleep. Ushishishi

Squalo: VVVVVVVOOOOIIIII, WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME A NIGTH!

Byakuran: This is very imprudent of you little Vongola. "Evil grin"

Tsuna: There is a Fangirl in my floor!

KHR: What!?

Tsuna: Yes, she might came true the pluming so watch out!

-Silence-

Spanner: O no there is more then one! They caught me! Run for…..Bip, Bip, Bip….

KHR: Hide wile you still can!!

Two in the morning and Tsuna is making his way to the second floor with complete silence surrounding him. In the second floor he saw Xanxus and Yamamoto killing a Fangirl but then came more and caught them, there was nothing he or anybody else could do. Then Tsuna turned right and two Fangirls wore talking.

Sheila: We caught them all except for Tsuna.

Mimi: Don't worry there are one hundred Fangirls looking for him.

Tsuna could not be more freaked out now he was alone, not even Reborn could help him. He made his way to the third floor and saw it empty. _Is everybody?_

He turned around and it was too late, he was caught.

* * *

For all of you hoo do not now KHR meens Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Please review for poor Tsuna.


	2. HELP MEEE

I need ideas! .!

Tsuna: Calm down Sakuraloveanimes-san, come on, whe have the others waiting for us… *sigh*

Sakuraloveanimes: You will help me, wont you *cry´s*

Tsuna: NO WAY, now get of that three and let go of my computer!

Sakuraloveanimes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Tsuna: Please help her, she is driving us crazy!

Sakuraloveanimes: SOS!


End file.
